Sakyu Basu
'Sakyu Basu '– jedna z uczennic w grze Yandere Simulator. Została dodana w aktualizacji 15 listopada 2015. Wygląd W swoim domyślnym wyglądzie dziewczyna nosi typowy japoński mundurek szkolny. Ma długie, fioletowe włosy oraz używa żółtych soczewek kontaktowych. Jej palec przyozdabia złoty pierścionek z trzema różowymi kryształkami. Jest jedną z trzech NPC (Inkyu i Musume), które noszą makijaż. Osobowość Sakyu jest Motylem Społecznym. Oznacza to, że jeśli będzie świadkiem morderstwa dokonanego przez Yandere-chan, ucieknie do swojej siostry, zadzwoni na policję i zacznie rozsiewać plotki, obniżając w ten sposób reputację protagonistki. Jeśli będziemy chcieli zrobić jej zdjęcie telefonem, zacznie pozować. W aktualizacji z 24 lipca 2016.r jeśli zabijemy Inkyu na jej oczach, wtedy nas zaatakuje i zacznie z nami walczyć tak, jak uczniowie z Klubu Sztuk Walki. Jeśli natomiast nie zauważy morderstwa siostry lub porwiemy Inkyu, wtedy Sakyu pójdzie na dach i będzie siedzieć na podłodze z głową schowaną w nogach. Rutyna Dnia O 7:05 AM, Sakyu przybywa do szkoły, szesnasta w linii od lewej strony bramy szkoły. Idzie do swojej szafki o 7:10. AM O 7:15 AM, wraz ze swoją siostrą, Inkyu Basu, idzie na dach. Wtedy również szpieguje je Oka Ruto. thumb|322px|Siostry Basu jedzące lunch O 8:00 AM, Sakyu idzie do klasy 3-2. Lekcje zaczyna o 8:30 AM, a potem, o 1:10 PM, idzie na dach by zjeść lunch ze swoją siostrą. Wtedy zdejmie swój pierścionek z palca, a nasza postać ma szansę go ukraść, żeby wrobić Kokonę w kradzież i ją wydalić ze szkoły. Sakyu wraca do klasy o 1:30 PM i kończy lekcje o 3:30 PM. Wtedy idzie do swojej szafki i stoi tam do 3:30 PM, potem wraca do domu. Będą również rozmawiać o śmierciach i zniknięciach uczniów, szkolnej atmosferze, zasadach szkolnych i trochę o "tajemnej" wiedzy o szkole.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/665984042915860480 Relacje Inkyu Basu Jest młodszą siostrą Sakyu. Według jej informacji, bardzo lubi z nią spędzać czas. W przyszłości Inkyu będzie się pytała swojej siostry odnośnie wiedzy o szkole i aktualnych sprawach w szkole. Oka Ruto Oka szpieguje siostry Basu, szukając dowodu na to, że są nadnaturalnymi postaciami. Ciekawostki *Od Info-chan możemy się dowiedzieć, że wielu uczniów uznaje ją za "Sukkuba" ze względu na jej wygląd i zachowanie. Możliwe, że przez to dziewczyna woli spędzać czas ze swoją młodszą siostrą niż z innymi uczniami. Istnieje jeszcze prawdopodobieństwo, że uczniowie po prostu się jej boją i dlatego próbują jej unikać. *Sakyu posiada ten sam model twarzy i fryzury co Demon Pożądania, a jej imię i nazwisko oznacza Sukkuba przez co możemy założyć, że ma coś wspólnego z tym demonem. *Nosi kolorowe szkła kontaktowe. YandereDev wspomniał o tym w jej informacjach, aby gracze nie twierdzili, że jest koto-podobnym stworem w ciele człowieka.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667130151843397636 *Postać ta została stworzona na podstawie Draculi-chan - antagonistki minigry "Yanvania: Senpai of the Night". *Posiada ten sam model włosów co Dracula-chan, Himedere-chan i Demon Pożądania. *Jej imię i nazwisko to słowo "Succubus" w zapisane w japońskiej katakanie, Sakyubasu (サキュバス). *Modele Sakyu i Inkyu Basu można kupić na Asset Store pod nazwą Succubus Twins. *Prawdopodobnie siostry Basu nie będą należeć do żadnego klubu.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/691334921982332929 *Od aktualizacji 7 maja 2016, Sakyu posiada swój głos w kwestii pierścionka. Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Motyl Społeczny